Bound
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: 15 years ago, Hawkmoth was defeated. 15 years ago, Ladybug and Chat Noir hung up their masks. Now 15 years later, the heroes are once again called back to fight a threat even worse than Hawkmoth. But the two already made the choice to finally live their life. Are they really ready to give it all up? After all, Marinette and Adrien are forever bound to duty. (Two-Shot) (Future AU)


**A/N: I had this idea in my head and I just couldn't shake it...**

"Oh man…"

"Here we go again…"

* * *

A cool autumn breeze flooded the small pink office with comforting cold. As silver keys click clack away, a 32-year-old designer smiles at her success.

"Hey Jean, can you call John and tell him I'm sending some of our fall line-up designs his way? Thanks." She hangs up the pager with a smile. _Just wait till I tell him, he'll freak._

Pushing her bluebell hair to the side, the business woman fantasizes of the relaxing evening to come as a polite rap on her door echoed throughout.

"Come in."

The acacia door widens as an impressionable blonde smiles as she steps through the door.

"Are you busy, Marinette?"  
"No," The bluenette smiles as she focuses her attention to the smiling girl. "What's up?"

"There's someone for you downstair."

"Tell her I don't handle business affairs. They can set up an appointment at the front desk."

"Well, _he_ specifically said he'd like to speak to a certain someone. Should I send him up?" She winked.

"No, I think I have a good idea as to what his motives are. After all, lycée let out classes early today. I'll see myself out. Thanks, Chloe." Marinette said, a knowing smile etched upon her porcelain face.

As the bluenette walked down the stairs from her office, she could only laugh as she saw a green-eyed man waiting right by the door.

"You do realize my shift ends in less than an hour, right?" Marinette smirked.

"What can I say, an hour is too long for me to see my _princess._ " He planted a kiss on the designer's forehead.

"So how was class today?"

"Same old, same old." The man sighed. "Teaching Physics to teenagers is hard. I have no idea how Mme. Mendeleiev was able to do it!"

"I do hate to interrupt, Mlle. Agreste, but M. Ardoin said the shareholders needed a copy of your recent purchases." The lady at the front desk waved sheepishly.

An exaggerated groan escaped Marinette's lips. "Duty calls. See you this evening, Adrien. I'm trusting you not to burn the house down while cooking dinner."

"No promises, Princess."

* * *

The golden knob turned as Adrien welcomed his wife inside their home's foyer.

"I come bearing gifts!" She said extravagantly, grocery bags in hand.

"That's sweet, but you don't have to do this. I'm preheating the oven right now." The blond smiled with pride.

"You're cute." Marinette chuckled. "But Officer Raincomprix specifically said to refrain from setting our house on fire again."

"I'm sure Sabrina will make an exception if the rare occurrence indeed happens again."

As Marinette set down the paper bags, she couldn't help but laugh as Adrien was overtook by a pint-sized buckets of strength.

"Daddy's not gonna burn down the house again, right Mommy?" The tiny bluenette asked. Her hair reflected the evening glow as her green eyes stared into her mother's eyes.

"No, Emma. Mommy will make sure Daddy doesn't do anything stupid anytime soon." The bluenette shot a look at her husband before returning her gaze to her daughter. "Where's Hugo and Louis?"

As Emma pointed upstairs, Marinette shook her head. "Tell them supper will be ready in an hour and remind them to do their homework."

The bluenette saluted. "Right away, Mommy!"

When they were finally alone, Adrien planted a loving kiss on the unsuspecting bluenette. "I swear, our kids adore you way more than they do towards me."

"I won't lie about something that's true." Marinette retorted as she began to make dinner.

"Oh M'lady! How you wound me!" Noticing Marinette's sudden drop in mood, he stopped talking. "Sorry, Marinette. I forgot."

"I-It's fine, Adrien. It's been fifteen years. You've moved on, I should do the same."

"Yeah, but being Ladybug was a once-in-a-lifetime experience! I don't blame you for not forgetting. But we're in a great place now. You and I are living the dream. We both have the best jobs ever, not to mention we're raising three kids! And soon, we'll see a new Ladybug & Chat Noir, ones who remember how much they looked up to us when they were kids."

Marinette giggled. "Yeah, that does sound nice." Still smiling, she glanced at the television, whose headlines read "RENA ROUGE, CARAPACE AND QUEEN BEE SAVE DAY ONCE AGAIN"

Marinette faltered. "Do you ever regret leaving them alone to watch the city?"

"No, because they will be able to handle it. And after the defeat of Hawkmoth, of my father, you deserved to finally live your life. And anyway, if they ever need a paw, they know who to call." Adrien smiled as he planted a kiss on Marinette's forehead. The moment was interrupted as the ring of a doorbell echoed throughout.

As the duo open the door, they stare confusedly at the scroll of parchment left on the table.

"What the…" Marinette's voice trailed off. Opening the scroll, her breath hitches.

 _Ladybug, Chat Noir,_

 _I hope you are doing well and fine in your decade-long moment of peace. But you are needed to wear the miraculous once again. A threat, more dangerous than Hawkmoth, is terrorizing a small village in China. If it cannot be stopped, I am afraid we will all be in great danger. I respect your decision to retire, but heroes are needed in this time of need._

 _Regards,_

 _Master Fu_

After a moment of shocked silence, Marinette could only whisper,

"Oh man,"

"Here we go again."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adrien asked concernedly.

"You heard Master Fu. He wouldn't have called us if he couldn't handle this himself." Marinette sighed. "Call Alya and Nino. If anyone would understand, it'll be them."

The blond nodded. "I'll tell Chloe to patrol the city for any strange happenings."

As the two began to cut off the lights, a confused Emma stared from afar.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you going?" She asked timidly, voice laced with dread.

Adrien smiled as he pecked his daughter's forehead. "Don't worry about us, little lady. Mommy & I just have some unfinished business we need to take care of. We'll be back before you can say 'Miraculous'!"

"Me-wa-cu…" Emma attempted to say as her brothers walked downstair.

" _Maman_? _Papa_? Are you leaving?" Hugo asked, Louis in tow.

"Don't worry, guys." Marinette reassured. "We'll be back soon. Just remember to listen to your aunt and uncle and don't worry about us."

As the kids waved goodbye, both Marinette and Adrien smiled warmly as they opened the door and exited their house. Exited their comfort. Exited their paradise.

" _Bonne nuit_ , _ma_ _petite papillons._ "

" _Bonne nuit, ma cherie_."

Just then, a silver car pulls up to the driveway as both Alya and Nino step out.

"I can't believe you're doing this." The brunette said as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Me neither." Marinette chuckled.

"Dude, this can't be easy for either of you." Nino said sympathetically.

"Master Fu gave us time to rest. It's time we pay the favor." Adrien explained.

"If Ladybug & Chat Noir ever need Rena Rouge & Carapace, they know we've got their backs." Alya winked.

"See you later, man."

"See you later, Nino."

Alya tentatively let go as Marinette waved goodbye. " _Au revoir,_ Alya."

" _Au revoir, Ladybug."_

* * *

Across from the Seine, a cat and bug warily open the wooden door of Wang Fu's Massage Parlor. Relieved to see the face of a man they so thoroughly trusted, they both smiled as they sat down on the yoga mats.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir. It has been so long since I've last seen you! I do hope life is treating you well."

Marinette beamed. "It has been, Master. I cannot thank you enough for giving us the moment of peace we so needed."

"With the defeat of Hawkmoth, I had seen no need to keep the Ladybug & Chat Noir miraculous in circulation. While I knew you were hesitant to leave Paris in the hands of your teammates, they've proved quite capable in defending the city." Master Fu darkened. "But somehow, there is another miraculous, a replica, of the moth brooch. Except this one is more unstable than ever before. I fear that it has been taken by someone much more dangerous than Gabriel Agreste. While Mr. Agreste's intentions were pure enough, this person's only wish is death and destruction upon China."

As he grabbed the miracle box, the guardian placed it in front of the two as it revealed the multiple miraculous in its respective places.

"Marinette and Adrien Agreste, you are needed to protect the world once again. But if you indeed decide to bear the ladybug earrings and black cat ring once again, you will not be able to return them until the mission is over. Choose wisely, as this burden may be too great for you to carry. Do you accept?"

Marinette and Adrien nodded as they picked up their miraculous from the box. "I accept."

The bluenette quickly put on the earrings as a red orb flew out, revealing a kwami.

"Marinette! I've missed you so much!" Tikki grinned.

"I've missed you too!" Marinette nuzzled her kwami as Adrien placed the silver ring on his finger.

"Plagg!" A cry of ecstasy escaped from Adrien.

"Adrien!" Plagg cried out in joy. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Once reunited with their kwamis, the two turn to the smiling guardian.

"Now that you've been reaquainted with your kwamis, I do believe it's time for the spots to come on and the claws to come out."

"Tikki, Spots On!" A familiar feeling washed over Marinette as she felt her spotted suit surround her. Most likely due to the fact she was older, her suit had a few moderations but mostly stayed the same.

Adrien stared at his wife in awe. "I think I fell in love with you all over again."

Ladybug smirked. "Stop drooling, you dork! We've got a job to do!"

Adrien nodded. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Now covered in familiar leather, a cheshire grin appeared on Chat Noir's face. Despite being older and more 'mature', the stupid little bell still rested mischievously on his nape.

"Some things never change." Ladybug shook her head, resisting the urge to laugh.

"China is far away, and you may be gone longer than what you had originally planned." Master Fu began. "I fear your children may mistake your absence to abandonment."

Ladybug's face dropped. "They wouldn't… would they?"

A reassuring claw rested on his lady's shoulder. "Don't worry, our kids will understand we did what we had to do. Right now, you need to follow your own advice and stop worrying about them, M'lady."

Master Fu smiled. "Your children are strong. Stronger than you may not have expected." He said vaguely. "After all, what more could you expect from the offspring of Paris' superheroes?"

Handed a scroll of parchment, Ladybug opened its crisp pages to see a map of China. Inked with various locations within the country, a path is written, leading to an X.

"If we follow this map, what would we find when we reach the X?" Ladybug asked curiously.

"If you reach the X, I believe you may find yourself face-to-face with whoever forged the false miraculous." Master Fu said. "Be careful, Ladybug & Chat Noir. Do not do anything foolish, as it may be your last."

Chat Noir nodded. "We will, Master. After all, this time, we have something worth fighting for."

* * *

It had been at least a day since Ladybug & Chat Noir embarked on their journey to China. Tired and weary, the thought of their children kept them going. Despite their enhanced stamina and invulnerability, the two wanted to rest, but they couldn't. Not until the job was done and they could come home to Emma's bubbly smile, Hugo's playfulness and Louis' child wonder.

"What time is it?" Ladybug asked, eyes clouded with exhaustion.

"3 AM here, 8 PM there." Chat Noir said simply.

Ladybug yawned as she opened her yo-yo, revealing a communication device. Dialing a number, she pressed call.

"Marinette, wait-"

"Hello?"

Chat Noir's voice hitched as he heard the familiarity of Hugo's voice.

"Hey Hugo." Ladybug said warmly. "How you holding up?"

"We're doing fine. Aunt Alya is about to put us in bed. Are you coming home soon?"

Chat could see tears swimming in his wife's eyes before he finally said, "No Hugo. Your mother and I still have some stuff we need to take care of. But don't worry, as soon as we finish, we'll head straight back!"

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you okay?"

Ladybug stiffled a cry as she bit back her raging tears. "I love you so much, Emma. I love you so much, Hugo. I love you so much, Louis. I-I am s-so sorry I can't be back sooner. I-I have to go. Bye bye my _petite papillons_."

As she tied her yo-yo on her hip, Ladybug bent down as she tried to hold back her tears. It didn't work.

"Are you alright, M'lady?" Chat Noir asked as he embraced his partner.

"I-I just need a minute _Chaton_."

"Take as much time as you need. I'll always be there for you." The blond said soothingly. After a moment of silence, the two stood up as they continued their journey towards the X.

* * *

A few hours later, Ladybug & Chat Noir were at the doorstep of a small village. Upon entry, they were greeted as heroes as the natives cheered "Ladybug and Chat Noir have returned!" "They are here to stop the _hēi hú dié_!"

"What's the _hēi hú dié_?" Chat asked incredulously.

"It had been generations since our village had last been ravaged by such evil. But recently, a villainous tyrant named the _hēi hú dié_ has been transforming our people into dark beings." The village chief said sadly.

"You're the one who knows what they're talking about." Ladybug whispered to Chat. "What the heck is going on?"

"I think we found the right village." Chat whispered back, before turning to the village chief. "Any leads as to where the _hēi hú dié_ resides?"

The village chief shook his head. "I do not. But what I do know is that whenever a member of our tribe finds themself angry, the _hēi hú dié_ will transform them immediately."

After hearing the translation, Ladybug looked at Chat. "Please tell me you're not going to play the waiting game…"

"Unless you have a better idea, M'lady, we just have to wait."

"And how long will that take? How long till we can actually see our kids again? Not to mention that we're basically sacrificing someone-"

" _AHH_! It's him! It's the _hēi hú dié_! It's transformed someone else!"

"That didn't take long." Chat Noir joked as they both chased after the sounds of terror. Soon, they found themselves face-to-face with a monstrous being of destruction.

"Any ideas as to how to purify it?" Chat asked.

"No clue." Ladybug said simply.

"Subdue and subject. Got it." Chat Noir winked. "Good luck kiss?"

Ladybug followed through with a small peck on the cheek. " _Bonne chance_ , _Chat Noir._ "

" _Bonne chance_ , M'ladybug."

 **A/N: Despite this originally being a two-shot, I can turn this into a bit more if you guys like it...**

 **Bug Out!**


End file.
